


Warmer

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [23]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: i've decided i'm gonna be an oborinkah shitty fics person now and that's all





	Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided i'm gonna be an oborinkah shitty fics person now and that's all

Rinkah’s surprised to learn there’s someone warmer than her in Corrin’s army until she finds out it’s…different. Oboro’s skin isn’t as hot, not someone you’d rush to hold on a cold day, her warmth is in her smile and the attention she pays to little details – like when Rinkah’s clothes have a small stitch loose or there’s a small drop of blood on the back of her neck that nobody could even _see_ behind the tassels of her oni mask. And then Rinkah sees her one the battlefield and discovers she’s hotter too.


End file.
